


Luna Flores

by Yorimi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorimi/pseuds/Yorimi





	Luna Flores

He was laying in deep silence... There was so dark... Only a tiny ray of the full moon slid through a small slit... It was quiet, could not even hear the breath... He could think of nothing except for the one who wrapped his arms around him and held him tenderly... He could feel his heartbeat, his warmth, his smell, he wanted to stay in that position forever...  
It was late. There was no one in the school building. It's just the two of them. They hid together from teachers and other students, no, from the whole world in this long, black coffin, in the music club.  
After a few minutes, which for Eichi seemed like an eternity, Wataru opened the coffin and climbed out. The moon shone so brightly, that it lit up the whole room, and the shadow of this beautiful man was clearly visible on the floor.  
"All, now we're really alone," said Wataru in his as always cheerful, but slightly quiet voice.  
Eichi slowly sat up, but continued to be inside. He didn't take his eyes from Wataru. Thanks to the soft moonlight, his hair, his clothes, the whole Wataru shone even brighter and more beautiful than ever. Looking at him, Eichi remembered how they sang together on the stage, lighting the fire of joy in the hearts of their audience. They shone like a galaxy of stars. During their performances, they spread their wings like angels and flew to the heaven... And now it seemed that Wataru is like the incarnation of Apollo, this tall man of unearthly beauty, with invisible wings, the God of theatre and the arts, looks at him and smiles.  
"Let me surprise You, my Emperor," said Wataru in a soft, gentle tone and slowly extended his hand.  
Their hands touched. Wataru's hand was so warm, Eichi didn't want to let it go.  
Wataru's eyes, which reflected the cold moonlight, still soft and with some ridicule looked at him. Through some time, Wataru came up to the coffin, in which they, several minutes ago, holed from all, cuddling up to each other. He asked Eichi to close his eyes and do not open them until he said.  
"It is now possible to open, said Wataru, after a couple of minutes.  
Eichi opened his eyes. Wataru stood by the coffin with a mysterious smile. The coffin was closed.  
"It's one of my best tricks. I made it especially for You."  
After these words, Wataru with a sharp movement removed the lid. There was a loud bang. A huge amount of blue petals was sprinkled from the coffin. In just seconds, they filled the whole classroom. Eichi stood still, he was too stunned, having lost the power of speech: a falling petals of blue roses, Wataru, this beautiful moonlight, everything was very beautiful.  
"Wataru, softly said Eichi, is so wonderful, but how could you..."  
Wataru's fingers suddenly touched Eichi's lips.  
"No, no. I'm not supposed to reveal my secrets," he laughed quietly and removed fallen petals from the Eichi's head.  
Eichi's heart pounded... He felt again the same warmth that he wanted to feel again and again... He felt dizzy, his eyes began to close, and his legs stopped obeying. Not remembering anything after that, and opened his eyes again, he found out that Wataru holding him in his arms and clasping Eichi to his breast.  
"Oh, be careful... A little more and You'd hit the floor. You must be tired," said Wataru quietly and carefully put Eichi in the coffin, filled with blue petals, and then he sat down to one side.  
"Now, You're lying in a rose-strewn coffin... Like a handsome Prince waiting to be kissed by someone you loved and you've been looking for..." whispered Wataru, leaning toward Eichi.  
"Looking for? Why should I looking for the person I loved, if I've already found him?" he said... This man is here with me right now....It is...."  
Wataru put his hand to the Eichi's lips again...  
"I know..."said Wataru, and slowly bent over to his face.  
After a moment, their lips met in a kiss... The moon illuminated this lovely picture; the dark room strewn with petals, Eichi laying in a long black coffin, and Wataru stood over him. They were alone, alone with each other.  
On this cold but marvelous night, two beautiful stars shone brighter than ever, warming each other with its love.


End file.
